


Damsels And Distractions

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, First Dates, M/M, No Haley, Secrets, Smut, Trans! Reid, Transgender, no Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Aaron knew there was something special about the lovely young woman he met in the bar, he just never expected to discover what the special was in the way he did.





	Damsels And Distractions

Spencer ran a brush through her hair, wincing as the muscles in her shoulders objected to the movements. Training at the Academy had been brutal, but she was determined to prove she was just as capable as and of the others. Finally satisfied with how her hair looked, she dropped the brush to the counter with a huff, debating even bothering with make-up. She finally settled on some neutral eye shadow and lip gloss, searching for her shoes as she made her way out of the apartment.

The bar she’d picked to relax at wasn’t far from her place and, from the look of it, was a favorite haunt for people who worked on the base. And tonight it was packed. She was almost to the bar when an elbow came out of nowhere and knocked her back with a gasp. Before she could respond, a hand against her back stopped her fall while a deep voice snapped at the elbow-er for being careless. It took Spencer a moment to gather herself before looking up to thank the person, forgetting her words when she saw his smile.

==

From time to time, Aaron hated his decision to join the FBI. His long-time girlfriend had broke up with him when he’d gotten assigned to Seattle, which had hurt like hell. He could admit now that he never really settled in out West and when the opportunity appeared to come back to the D.C. area, he’d jumped at it wholeheartedly. Haley hadn’t been interested in picking back up their relationship though, she’d intended to marry a lawyer and a lawyer he was not any more.

Work was his entire life now. Or at least, until his best friend and former mentor would call and force him by threat of showing up at his place and dragging him up to get drunk. Which was how Aaron had ended up in the bar closest to base, he’d promised Dave he’d get out and interact with the rest of the human race. Dave had made him promise to get laid as well, but Aaron had just ignored him. Baby steps.

Pushing through the crowd, Aaron was almost to the bar when someone threw their arms up in celebration of something, knocking the woman who he’d been walking behind backward. It was only thanks to swift reflexes honed in the field that Aaron was able to reach her before she crashed to the floor, to be trampled possibly, given the crowd. Irritated by the person’s carelessness, he frowned, shooting the group one of his glares, snapping at them for being so careless. He pulled the woman to her feet, not letting go as he guided her to the bar. “Are you okay?”

“Uhh. Yes, thank you.” Her eyes met his briefly before skittering away as a blush crept up her neck.

Aaron couldn’t help his staring. She was pretty in a very simple sort of way. She wasn’t caked in make-up like many of the women wore when they went out, which was nice because he found the pounds of powder and cream off-putting. Her dress was simple, purple, and the neckline teased without plunging. “I’m Aaron.” He offered her his hand.

“Spencer.” She ducked her head. Aaron was good looking in a way that told her he hadn’t been really trying. He was in simple black slacks and a light blue dress shirt with a button open at the throat. There were creases around the collar though that told her he had been wearing a tie earlier in the day. “I- I wasn’t expecting it to be quite so crowded tonight.”

Aaron glanced around. “Me neither. If you want… we could get our drinks and find a table.” He blushed at how that sounded. “I didn’t mean…” He sounded like a creep.

She laughed a little, placing her hand on his arm. “No, that sounds good. Maybe at least then I can enjoy being out in peace.”

With a nod, Aaron ordered their drinks and led her across the bar until he found the last empty booth in the very back. “Well, we may never see a server or anything, but it’s a tiny bit quieter back here.”

Spencer sighed as she sipped her drink. “Yes. Thank you again.”

“No problem.” Formalities of their initial encounter over, Aaron was unsure what to say next. This was why he never dated, or even did the casual sleeping around that Dave always pushed him to do. He sucked at it. As if the thought had summoned his friend, Aaron’s phone pinged. Pulling it out, he rolled his eyes.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sudden look of irritation Aaron was giving his phone as he typed. “Problem?”

“No.” Aaron was still frowning, reading the new reply and responding again. “I have this friend…” He didn’t finish, instead pushing the phone across the table so she could see for herself.

Leaning in, Spencer read the comment from a ‘Dave’ and Aaron’s replies. The guy sounded like a trip. “He sounds like a trip.”

Aaron snorted. “You have no idea.”

“Send him a picture.”

“What?” His voice went high and he cleared his throat. “What?” He tried again.

She shrugged. “He doesn’t believe you, so let’s send him a picture.”

Sure there was something he was missing with this little plan, Aaron still scooted around so he was at Spencer’s side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they leaned together to smile for the camera. Just as the shutter snapped, he felt her press a kiss to his cheek and he blushed, pulling away.

“I thought he might leave you alone.” She was blushing as well.

Aaron checked that the photo looked okay before sending it to Dave. “I’m sorry about that. Dave doesn’t let up. Ever.”

“It’s no problem.”

“So, you work around here?” Aaron tried.

“Yeah, I’m starting a new job, going through the training and stuff now.”

“Nice. Are you from around here then?”

“No, I’m from Vegas originally though I went to college in California. You?”

“South Carolina and Virginia.”

“A good southern boy.”

“Something like that.” They both chuckled. “I went to law school up north, but I’m back here for good now.”

“You’re a lawyer?” She narrowed her eyes teasingly. “That sounds an awful lot like a pickup line.”

Aaron couldn’t argue with that, he’d seen it happen a time or four. Pulling out his wallet, he produced his ABA card, his finger accidentally covering most of his last name.

“So, Aaron the lawyer, what big plans of yours did I interrupt tonight by needing rescued?”

Tucking his wallet away, he smiled, showing her his dimples. “It was my night to be doing damsel patrol, so you helped me meet my quota. Thanks for that by the way.”

“And how many are you supposed to rescue?”

_ Until I find the right one _ , he thought to himself. “They wouldn’t say.”

“Ah, sounds like a government position then. They tell you you have to meet a quota and then never tell you when you actually have.”

That made him bark out a laugh. “Wow. That about sums it up. So, tell me about you.”

“Not much to tell. I’m an only child. Like I said before, I moved here for a job. I’ve read up on the boss I’ll have, he’s an academic but we will be working in law enforcement. If I get lucky, I’ll get to help him more with the research and the classes he teaches, but I haven’t been given a clear answer yet.”

“Research and classes, huh? So you’re an academic too then.”

She nodded. “I have a collection of degrees. Eventually I’ll find a job that I can use them in.”

“Cool. I, uhh, I have my J.D. and a Master’s in Psychology. I dabbled with the idea of getting something else more specific but haven’t found anything appealing yet.”

“I understand that. I just studied what interested me. That will probably be my downfall, but…” She shrugged. “I love the learning.”

He could understand that. He’d loved soaking up caselaw and everything else in law school and then in the FBI training as well. They carried on talking until he saw Spencer yawn. “Here.” He wrote his name and number on a bit of paper he found. “It has been so nice talking to you. If you ever, you know, want to talk again…” He was hopeful, but he didn’t want to push.

Spencer took the number and stood as he did, letting him walk her through the crowd and onto the sidewalk. “I will.” She looked around for a cab.

“Did you drive?”

“No. I’ll just hail a cab.”

“I- Nevermind.”

She gave him a curious look.

Aaron blushed. “I was going to offer to just drive you home, but we just met.”

She nodded in understanding. “I’ll call you, Aaron. I’m… with my training, it might not be right away.”

“Okay. That’s my cell phone, you can text me if I don’t answer.” With a wave, he watched her climb into a cab and vanish into the night. Turning toward the lot where his car was parked, Aaron dug out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

“If you’re calling me, you aren’t getting laid.” A rough voice grumbled, making Aaron roll his eyes.

“I only just met her tonight.”

“So?!”

He sighed. “Dave, I’m not sleeping with someone I just met. It’s not for me.”

“Don’t know what you’re missing out on. So, tell me about the girl.”

“She’s not a girl, don’t make it creepy. She’s a lovely young woman, moved to the area for work.”

“She looked nice, from what I could see.” Dave sounded a bit more pleased. “Which wasn’t a lot.”

“She is great.”

==

Aaron nervously checked his phone the entire weekend and never heard from Spencer. By Wednesday he began to give up hope and he had to wonder why he’d had any to begin with. He didn’t even know the lovely young woman’s last name.

On Thursday morning, halfway through a meeting at work, his phone finally pinged and it took all Aaron had to not just pull the small device out of his pocket and read the screen right away, but the moment he was free to head back to his office, he was tapping the screen awake.

_ I want to start by apologizing for taking so long, I wasn’t expecting my training to be so rough this week, but I am free today and tomorrow if you are. _

Aaron felt a smile on his lips.  It’s good to hear from you. I only have to work until noon, we could meet for a late lunch?

It took precisely three minutes to get a reply, not that Aaron was counting.  _ Do you know of Delmico’s Diner? _

Yes. If I leave here on time, I could be there by twelve thirty _. _

_ So you work in a twenty minute driving radius of the Diner… _

What are you doing?

_ Figuring out Lawyer Aaron. _

_ I’ll see you at 12:30! _

Aaron smiled and did his best to focus on the stack of files teetering on his desk and he managed to make it smaller before Gideon slunk into his office. “Jason.”

“I, uh, I have been overseeing an agent going through the academy, she’s about done and she’s more of a researcher, but I’m thinking she’ll be great on the team.”

“Okay.”

“I ran it by Strauss and she’s on board, but the agent will have to officially work for you when here, I was told I couldn’t oversee the training of any agents anymore.”

Aaron frowned but understood, the brass was worried about Gideon’s mental health and it seemed reasonable that they wouldn’t risk him being responsible for the training of another. “I’ll have to meet her.”

“Her training has another six weeks but I will arrange something so you get a sit down before that.”

“Sounds good.” He watched the older man get up and leave, checking his watch once he was alone and realized he was going to have to hurry to meet Spencer.

==

She was already seated when Aaron rushed in, dressed in nice slacks and a light blouse. “I thought maybe you were going to stand me up.” She teased.

Sinking into the booth, Aaron blushed. “I’m sorry, someone came to my office and I got a bit sidetracked.”

“So, you have your own office, you work near here, and you wear a very impressive suit.” She flashed him a smile. “And you were a lawyer but now you’re not.”

He smiled back. “I could just tell you, you know.”

“No, this is fun. And I haven’t had much fun since I’ve been in Virginia.” She sipped her drink. “You don’t look like you just sit at a desk all day either.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “A cop?”

Aaron laughed. “Close.” He watched one brow arch. “In the right ballpark.”

Her head tipped. “Two more guesses and then you tell me?”

“Sure.” He waited.

“Oh, I’m not going to guess now.” The waiter came and they placed their orders, eating as they simply enjoyed one another’s company. When it was time to go, Spencer carefully scooted out of the booth and lifted up a pair of crutches.

Aaron frowned. “You didn’t have those at the weekend.”

“No. Physical training, I wrenched my knee pretty bad and I’m off it for a bit.” She couldn’t help but smile as he tried to help her out to the sidewalk.

“You drove?”

“No, I took the metro.”

“On crutches?”

She shrugged. “It gets me where I need to go.”

“I’ll drive you home.” He offered without thinking about it. “No need to get hurt more.”

Spencer started to refuse, but thought better of it. She really liked the man and wanted to move forward in their friendship and see if a relationship was possible. “You know what, sure. I would love a ride home.”

Aaron guided her to his car and helped her in. “Just tell me where I’m headed.”

She waited until the car was moving before speaking again. “So, do you always pick up girls in bars?”

“Uh, no.” His head shook. “Never. I wouldn’t have been out when we met if Dave hadn’t have threatened me.”

“I’m glad he did.”

She smiled when he glanced over. “Me too.”

“So, if girls in bars isn’t your thing…”

“I had a girlfriend, Haley, we met in high school and I thought we would get married but she wanted to be married to a lawyer and not a…” He trailed, remembering that Spencer wanted to guess. “Not what I do now, so she split.”

“Was she your only then?”

“No.” He felt himself blush slightly. “There were a couple people before her, when I was young and experimenting, and then I’ve tried maybe half a dozen times to meet someone since, but it’s never made it past a handful of dates.”

She picked up on a word that made her heart hopeful. “People?”

He chewed his lip a moment and wondered if what he said next would drive her away. “I’m bisexual I guess. I go for who I’m attracted to, who I can be comfortable with, and gender doesn’t really factor into the list of important traits. If they’re a woman, so be it.” He shrugged. “If they’re a man, that’s okay too.”

Spencer swore she hadn’t been holding her breath. “Very open of you.” She gave him directions to her apartment. When they arrived, she showed him where to park. “I would love for you to come up.”

He grinned. “I would love that too.”

==

Spencer didn’t know why she was suddenly so nervous. Aaron was sitting on her couch sipping a beer and he’d already admitted that he’d been attracted to men, but she couldn’t help shake the worry that he would still be upset.

“Everything okay?”

She turned and saw him watching her. “Uh, yeah. Fine.” She chewed her lip as she joined him on the sofa.

Shifting, Aaron closed the distance and pulled her to his side, loving the way her body fit his. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re nervous all of the sudden. I thought… I’m not expecting anything here, I just…wanted to sit like this. Is this okay?”

She was still tense. “Y-yeah.”

“Hey.” He used one finger to gently lift her chin so he could look into her eyes. “Telling me no won’t make me angry. I’m not one of those guys.”

She swallowed. “Sometimes someone doesn’t realize they could be one of those guys until they suddenly are.”

Aaron frowned, unable to work out the cryptic way she’d spoken, but he still pulled his arm back to give her space. “I’m not going to push you. Ever.”

Panicked, Spencer lurched forward, gripping his shoulders as she pressed their lips together, not breathing until Aaron pulled her onto his lap and turned the kiss gentle, tentatively asking entrance with his tongue. Drinks forgotten, the pair continued to make out in the quiet apartment until, breathless, Spencer sat back, worried that things would move too far, too fast. “I…” She blushed.

“Hey.” He brushed her hair out of her eyes. “No explanation. We barely know one another.”

“I-I…yeah.” She carefully slipped off his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I just… I think we need to talk before we do any more.”

“Sounds reasonable.” He smiled gently when she looked up in surprise. “How long are you out?”

“All of next week at least. I have a follow-up before I go back.”

Aaron nodded. “I have your number now…I could call you for a date once I know my schedule. I sometimes don’t know if I have a night off until the last minute and things can change quickly, but I’d love to see you again and talk.”

“Uh, yeah. I’d like that.” She watched him stand, the fabric of his suit pants not hiding the bulge of his growing arousal well. “I had a call earlier and I might have a meeting next week but it would be probably in the morning.”

He leaned down and pecked her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Spencer watched him leave before carefully hobbling to lock the door, letting out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding.  She really liked Aaron, she just hoped he’d still like her too.

==

The following week, as well as the week after, had been extra busy for Aaron. The team ended up split between two cases, trying to help both with the same level of attention. He managed to take Spencer on two dates the first week and meet for coffee once the next, apologizing each time for the unpredictability of his job. She’d assured him that the apologies were unnecessary and had followed it each time with a sweet peck on the lips before pulling away. Aaron had just put it down to nerves over having just met and still getting to know one another.

Another week later, Aaron called Spencer and invited her out to dinner and a show, hoping that it would be a relaxing event for them both.

==

Spencer paced her room, debating her wardrobe. Digging through her lingerie drawer, she picked out what she needed before settling on an ankle length cotton skirt and a simple top. Dressed up without looking seductive. She was nervous, things were moving along nicely with Aaron and it was probably getting too late to have the conversation they needed to have without some fallout happening, but Aaron was a good man and maybe he’d reject her gently.

When a knock sounded at the door, she huffed, shaking the nerves out of her arms before pulling it open to him. “Hey.”

Aaron looked her over. “You look great.” He offered her some flowers. “I already booked a reservation for dinner first and then it’s a short walk to the theater.”

“Sounds great.” And it was. Dinner had been quiet, romantic. They’d stared into one another’s eyes as their hands had brushed on the table cloth. But the walk to the theater has started Spencer’s anxiety again. On the walk, Aaron had kept one hand gently on the small of her back, lovingly instead of possessively, if she had to admit. And he opened doors for her, gentle guided her into her seat, it was all perfect. When the lights dimmed, Aaron’s hand found hers, settling in her lap and she found she could breathe.

Aaron couldn’t work out why Spencer was so tense. It seemed that the moment the play started, she was trying to shy away from him and it was unexpected. Glancing around, he took his chances and leaned in, pretending he was whispering in her ear as he brushed a gentle kiss there. He felt her flinch. Drawing back only slightly, he repeated the action on her shoulder. “Am I coming on too strong?”

“N-no.”

He arched one brow, that no had sounded like a yes. Settling back into his own seat to give her space, he let their hands slip apart, his own coming to rest on the inner curve of her thigh. Before he had time to react, she was out of her seat and off out of the theater. Aaron took a moment to realize she’d left before he followed her out. “Spencer!” He softly cried once clear of the door. “Wait!”

“I’m so sorry, Aaron.” She was crying, still doing her best to get away. “I’m so sorry.” She climbed into the cab that was waiting for passengers at the curb.

“Wait!” He called again, catching the door.

“Is there a problem?” The cabbie turned around and asked her.

“No, ah…” She looked up and into Aaron’s questioning gaze. “I swear I’ll explain. Just… Give me time?”

“I… Yeah. I just…I think I’m falling in love with you.”

She swallowed. “I hope you still feel that way later.” She pulled the door shut.

Aaron watched the cab drive away, totally confused.

==

“Hotch.”

Aaron frowned at Gideon. “Yes?”

“That agent, she’s insisted to get everything over with for the job, she only has a little more training.”

It had been two weeks since Spencer had unexpectedly left in the middle of their date and he hadn’t heard from her since. He sighed. “Set it up.”

“I did.” Gideon passed him a file. “She’s in my office waiting to meet you.”

He narrowed his eyes at the older man. He was forcing Aaron’s hand for some reason. “What don’t you want me to know, Jason?”

He raised his hands. “There’s a special addendum that is classified. Need to know only, but as her boss, obviously…”

“I’ll need to know.” Aaron sighed. Classified addendums to personnel files usually meant one of a few things. Figuring he didn’t have time to review the whole file, he flipped to the tagged addendum at the back. “She’s transgender?”

Gideon nodded. “You’re going to like her. I swear.”

“Fine, bring her to my office.” He hurried to finish the file he’d been filling out before Gideon had interrupted, not paying attention as the two passed his window and stepped into his office. He was already standing out of habit when the person gasped loudly, making him look up. “Spencer?”

Her eyes were wide, she looked like she’d seen a ghost. She knew that if she was having this meeting, then Aaron had learned her secret. “Aaron.” She turned and bolted, fleeing the floor and then the building.

Leaving Gideon confused, Aaron chased after her cursing when the elevator doors closed without him, turning and taking the stairs at a dangerous speed. He still wasn’t fast enough and ended up bursting through the doors, spotting her as she rounded a corner. “Spencer!”

She kept running, aware he was after her. She knew she should have spoken up sooner, but she’d really enjoyed spending time with him and hadn’t wanted it to end. A hand around her bicep made her cry out before she found herself pressed against a concrete wall, dry lips pressing against her as a tongue insisted on entrance.

Pressed together very publicly, they kissed, Aaron’s hands eventually moving to frame her face. He kissed her until he felt the fear and flight leave her, until she finally kissed him back, giving in to his touches. When he pulled back, they were both panting heavily. “Please don’t run anymore.”

“I- I’ll try not to.”

He seemed to accept that answer because he backed off an inch. “Tell me.” He whispered into her ear.

“What?”

He took one of her hands and held it gently, nuzzling below her ear. “Tell me who you are. All of you.”

“I- I’m Spencer Reid, I was born a male but I chose to live as the woman I was meant to be.” The groan that rumbled through his shocked her. “Aaron?” Her voice wavered.

He guided the hand he’d been holding until it was hidden from view of anyone who might pass by and then helped her fingers quickly brush the bulge in his pants. “I knew there was something special about you.” He turned loose of her hand but didn’t pull the rest of the way back yet. “Please don’t run?” He asked again.

“I won’t run.” She reassured before he pulled back completely. “But…what about my job?”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder. “On a current roster of six, two are women. And our new analyst is a woman. Based on how Jason’s spoken of you, I’m guessing your training has been going well. And really, as you’re working with him out of the field, it’s not a big stretch that you would work with him in the same department here. Honestly? Your file has already been signed off by my boss and her boss. The meeting was a formality.”

“It was?”

He nodded. “I can show you if you come back in. Absolutely nothing about any of the things you’ve been worried about is a factor here. Or a problem.”

“Soo… What is the problem then?”

“I will be your direct supervisor and I have zero plans to stop my romantic pursuit of you.”

“Really?”

He gave her a curious look.

“I… I was worried that…” A kiss cut her off.

“We’ll talk about that later. First I need to go talk to Strauss about us.” He sighed and tugged her gently away from the wall. “They weren’t going to allow Gideon to be your supervisor because of some issues in the past, but they might have to rethink that now.”

==

Strauss frowned at Aaron. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“Ma’am?”

“The one qualified cadet and you’re in a relationship with her?”

“Honestly, Ma’am? We haven’t been together long, a few weeks, and I didn’t even know her last name yet. She didn’t know specifically what I did for work, so we had no way to realize how our paths might cross.”

Her frown deepened. She wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, the man had a good poker face. “So, how do you suppose we fix all this then?”

“Put her under Gideon’s supervision. I know it isn’t ideal, but no one in our department has the credentials yet to supervise. A problem I am working to rectify, by the way.”

“I’m sure you are.” She thought on it. “Fine. I’ll assign her to him. But I better not hear anything inappropriate.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

==

By the time Aaron got back from his meeting with Strauss, Spencer was gone, having left a note on his desk to call her when he was done for the day. He rushed through his paperwork, refusing to read anything further is Spencer’s file. Anything he wanted to know he planned on asking her directly. The moment he reached his car, he had his phone out and was dialing. “Hey, Spencer.”

“You called me.” There was surprise in her voice.

“Of course. I wasn’t…” He decided to let it go for now. “I know this is out of the blue, but would you consider packing a bag for the weekend and coming to my place? Or I could pack and come to yours. I have a spare room with a door that locks and everything, so there won’t be any pressure. I just… I want to make you a nice dinner, not just eat out and I don’t know what sorts of pans you have in your kitchen to work with and…”

“Aaron.” She cut him off. “Send me your address.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll send it to you.”

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

Aaron hung up and at the next red light quickly sent his address, stunned that she’d agreed so easily.

An hour later, Aaron was letting Spencer into his own apartment. “Hey. I’m making shrimp alfredo and garlic bread. But then I didn’t think to ask if you’re allergic to anything or if you even like shrimp so I can order Thai if you want.” He was cut off, again, by lips against his own.

When Spencer pulled back, it was with a smirk on her face. “You know, everyone always said I rambled on, but you…you’ve made it into a competitive sport.” She brushed his cheek. “Relax. It’s all okay.”

He nodded. “Shrimp alfredo?”

“Sounds wonderful.” She stepped back. “Where could I put my bag?”

“Oh, this way. The guest bedroom is here on the right.” He pushed the door open.

“And the master?”

Aaron blushed. “At the end of the hall.”

Spencer nodded, moving into the room and settling on the bed. “I’ll just freshen up. Okay?” She watched him nod again and leave, pulling the door shut behind him. Looking around the room, Spencer decided that if Aaron knew, there wasn’t any reason to be extra careful anymore. Pulling out an outfit she wore only rarely, Spencer changed.

Aaron was just setting the table when Spencer rejoined him in the kitchen and the sight of her made him stop, mouth open. Instead of being covered in conservative, feminine clothes, she was in an almost sheer black tank with thin straps that told him she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. She had a black skirt on that fell mid-thigh and left only very little to his imagination. “Wow. You look…”

Spencer felt herself blush under his gaze. “I didn’t know if you would like something like this. It makes me feel…”

“I didn’t know I would like it, but I do.” He gestured her to sit and together they ate, Aaron unable to peel his eyes away from her the entire time.

==

Dinner done, Aaron led Spencer to the sofa and settled her to his side, letting his hand fall to her thigh. “I have a question.”

“I might not answer.”

“That’s okay.” He tipped his head close to her shoulder. “Is this what made you upset at the theater?”

Her voice caught a moment. “The simple answer? Yes. You were getting a bit bold and I didn’t want you to find out the wrong way. And instead you found out an entirely different wrong way.”

“I understand. My reaction probably would have surprised us both if I’d have felt something I hadn’t been expecting.” His fingers shifted in, tracing through the skirt. “I’m guessing telling people hasn’t always gone well?”

She shook her head. “However you’re envisioning it going has probably happened at one time or another.”

“Well, now I know. So it’s all behind us. I have other, more practical, questions I think I need to ask before I start kissing you and lose my head.”

“And they would be?”

He pressed a line of kisses on her neck before pulling back. “How far are you willing to go at this stage in our relationship? That’s really something I should know now so I don’t upset you.”

“I-” She had to think. “I’ve never had a guy ask that. I think now that my secret has seen the light of day, I still need to get comfortable with you knowing before full sex.”

“Okay.”

It was her turn to pull back. “Okay? That’s it?”

Aaron shrugged. “You need to be sure I won’t later be a jerk about it or treat you different. The few hours I’ve known isn’t long enough for you to discern that.”

“I am finding myself speechless again. Why are you just so okay about this?”

“In my time with the FBI, I’ve met a lot of people that society writes off. Prostitutes, drag queens, all types. And one thing I’ve learned is that society is seriously missing out. Everyone is a person and until they break the law, they deserve my respect.”

Spencer’s mouth hung open a moment as she just stared at him. Eventually his chuckle brought her around. “Okay. Other questions?”

He drew a breath. “What things make you uncomfortable?” At her look of surprise, he continued. “I know for many, body dysphoria can be an issue and touching, especially genital touching, isn’t a turn on.” When she stared again, he responded by pulling her close and kissing her soundly. He didn’t want to send her off in a panic again and the only way he could see to avoid that was to just be blunt and ask the questions. He was starting to think it wasn’t something that was often done. A tug on his shoulders had Aaron shifting forward, stretching out as Spencer laid out beneath him. They were both over six foot tall and the couch was much too short, but he was almost past caring as they began to rub against one another.

The make-out session carried on languidly until a soft hand caught his and guided him to that point again where her thighs joined, he began to stroke through the fabric and moments later the body beneath his arched, pushing into his thigh as her mouth wrenched away and she cried out. Rucking up her short skirt, Aaron felt along her panties, feeling the wetness there and it turned him on unbelievably. Dipping a finger in, he caught some and pulled his hand away, using one arm to hold himself up as he stared down into her eyes, tasting her on his fingers. He groaned at the explosion of taste, thrusting quickly into her leg.

“Wait.” She whispered. “Let me.” Shuffling, Spencer managed to flip them and worked Aaron’s pants open, taking his cock in hand and setting a rapid pace. The moment he began to explode in her hand, Aaron was pulling her down, his dick still pulsing between them as he locked their lips together.

==

The pair had made out for a while longer on the couch until neither of them could deny any longer that showers were necessary. Aaron had left Spencer to use the hall bathroom while he had retired to his own room. Now she was sitting on her bed debating. He’d been generous enough to give her the room so she wouldn’t feel pressured, but she was surprised to find that what she really wanted was to lay with him in his own bed. Dressed in only a pair of tiny, pink sleep shorts and a light green tank, she crept to the master bedroom and knocked.

“Yeah?” Aaron called back.

Spencer edged the door open. “I know you said I could sleep in there but…I thought maybe I could sleep in here?”

He nodded, smiling. “Sure.” He pulled the covers back. “I would love to have you in here.”

Blushing at her boldness, Spencer climbed into the bed and curled on her side, Aaron weight coming to rest at her back. “Good night, Aaron.”

Fingers brushed her hair back as a kiss was placed there. “Good night, Beautiful.”

==

The following morning, Aaron woke to the most beautiful sight in his bed. Sprawled out on her back lay Spencer, her tank pulled up and her stomach plainly exposed up to her chest. Her long legs had kicked away the covers at some point and he was mesmerized by the smooth, almost tanned skin. Almost as an afterthought, Aaron started at the way her shorts had also shifted in the night, leaving almost nothing secret but especially not the morning erection pushing free.

Starting at her feet, Aaron slowly woke her with kisses, toes and feet then calves and knees. Once he got to her hips, he only stopped a moment to bury his face into the join of her thigh, ignoring the straining cock, before finding her navel and then, eventually, her nipples. He was loving the little mewling sounds she was making and the small thrusts her hips made. He nipped and kissed, sucking small spots that he knew would fade quickly until she spoke.

“How do you feel about toys?” The twitch at her hip before he could speak made her grin. “If you’re interested, I have something that we could use to…” She waggled her brows.

Aaron rolled to the side, his own prick now arched erotically to his stomach, his shorts had slid down as he’d moved and now he simply kicked them off.

Hurrying, Spencer rushed to dig some things out of her bag, dropping some in the chair by Aaron’s bed as she stripped and climbed back in, settling on her back. She presented him the objects and figured the grin on his face meant he understood her plan.

Aaron took the thick silicone sleeve and filled it generously with lube before passing it back and stripping his shirt. He watched, curious, as she arranged the sleeve along her cock before climbing over her, lining up. When he sank in, it was perfect. She had the sleeve gripped in her hand and as he began to fuck it earnestly, kissing her as he did. “I’m close.” He whispered, grunting to keep himself at bay. The hand around his cock adjusted and she began to cry out as well. He could tell she was getting close and dropped his head, watching as she came first in her hand where she’d pulled their cocks together, the sight made him follow after.

Panting, Aaron rolled to the side. “Wow.” He chuckled. “I know it’s been a while for me but…wow.”

Spencer giggled. “You like that then?”

“My god, yes!”

“Good.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to go wash up. Are you doing breakfast?”

“Uh, yeah.” He smiled lazily as she walked out. Aaron had been surprised yesterday when everything had come out, but he was even more surprised to find it didn’t in any way change how he was already beginning to feel about her. He was sure he was falling in love, but now he knew there would be a longer courting period ahead of them. Crawling out of bed, Aaron washed and dressed before starting breakfast.

Spencer entered the kitchen later wearing yoga pants and a shirt and Aaron’s eyes roamed her body. He could see she’d put on a bra though her chest was essentially flat, Aaron could see the pink strap and found himself wanting to see more. Lower, he couldn’t help wonder how her knit pants didn’t have a bulge.

“I wear a gaff.” She crossed the room, answering the question she could see on his face. “More comfortable and functional than taping.”

“Oh.”

“So, I guess you know my whole life story now then, no more revealing myself little by little. I’m sure everything was in that file.”

“No. I had only been handed your file immediately before you came in and all I was able to look over was the classified information page. I haven’t read the rest.”

“Really?”

“Really. I want to learn about you from you.” He pulled her close, turning her so they were chest to back and his chin was on her shoulder. “And I want to know things that aren’t in that file.”

“Like what?”

His fingers played with the collar of her shirt until her bra strap was in view. “Like how you look wearing nothing but a bra and panties. If you always prefer lace or if you like satin as well, or do you ever go for utility and wear simple cotton.” He kissed her shoulder and moved his hands down, stroking the globes of her ass. “I want to see your ass, firm and round, I want to see how you look with only a thong hiding your most intimate parts.” His hands rounded her thighs and rubbed along the front. “I want to see how beautiful you are, spread out on my bed with only a thin layer of damp fabric blocking my view.”

“Mm.” She could feel herself getting wet from his words and from his touches. “Feed me and we’ll see what that earns you.” The speed at which he pulled away and turned back to the stove made her bark out a laugh. “Eager I see.” She teased.

Aaron was eager. Eager to simply get to know her, eager to find out where they were headed and if it was going to be together. He was already all-in, and they’d only spent one night together so far and had only had a handful of dates. Once they were done eating, Aaron found the way she pulled him back to his own bedroom very arousing. Mentally he tried to will his dick to play it cool as she pushed him down onto the bed and began to strip before him. First she lost her shirt, revealing the rest of that pink, lacy bra that only barely hid her pert nipples. From there it was her cotton shorts and Aaron panted before shutting his mouth with a click of his teeth. She was beautiful. She was more than beautiful to him, she was wonderful. Her panties were the same lacy pink as her bra and Aaron’s fingers itched to feel. “May I touch?”

With a nod, she crawled onto the bed, a small shiver ran through her as his fingers traced her bra, rubbing where her nubs were standing out. “I’ve never been able to decide if I want implants or not.”

He was surprised when she spoke and looked up. “It’s up to you but…maybe not big ones if you do? Unless it would make you happy, don’t do it for a guy. I think you’re perfect.”

“Maybe just small ones, enough to make shirts fit a little better.”

He nodded but didn’t speak, instead leaning forward and sucking at her nipples through the lace until she was letting out a soft whine.

When he backed off again, Spencer blushed under the intensity of his gaze. No one who know her secret had ever looked at her that way. “It was the only surgery I’ve considered though. I wasn’t ever sure if it would be weird to have a dick and boobs.”

Shifting to his knees, Aaron gently laid her back and spread her apart, studying how the underwear were keeping everything hidden. He was fascinated, curious, and afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing. But even as he was debating, he could see the spot where the pink was darker. “You’re already wet for me.”

“Yes.”

“May I?” When she nodded, he leaned in, nuzzling and taking in her smell for a bit until he couldn’t take it any longer. Holding her thighs in place, he began to lick and suck, making the wet feel even wetter, smelling as well as tasting her. His tongue teased the fabric, occasionally moving to the side and dipping in. As her cries got louder, Aaron worked her with his mouth faster until she bucked against him, muscles under his hands tensing as she came against his mouth and face. Hooking a thumb into the thin strap that carried on up her ass, Aaron pulled it aside and continued cleaning her fluids as far as he could reach, going so far as taking her ass in hand and canting her hips up.

Once he was done, she was on him, removing the little bit of clothes he was wearing before turning so her ass was presented to his face as she swallowed his thick length whole. It only took him a moment to realize she was good at giving head, more than good, she seemed to love doing it. As she sucked him off, he gripped and massaged her perfect ass, playing along the seam of the fabric as his thumbs caught the slick he’d not cleaned up. The lace did little to hide her pucker and it seemed to call to him like a siren.

Spencer rocked as she felt Aaron playing with her body, his precome helping to lubricate as her mouth worked him. When he got close, she felt his stroking begin to get erratic, he wasn’t focused anymore on what he was doing, too focused on her ministrations. His thumb pressed her perineum and she moaned around his dick. She rocked and shifted, her moan had made his balls begin to draw up and so she moaned again. She knew her panties were wrecked and she was getting seriously turned on again already by what he was doing and then it happened and she wasn’t sure it was intentional, but it didn’t matter. The thumb that was teasing her hole, applying pressure in increasing amounts, broke through and sank in to the knuckle, surprising them both. The sudden and unexpected feel of his thumb being surrounded by tight heat went straight to his prick and Aaron arched hard, coming with a yell and filling her mouth. Spencer was startled by his reaction to it as well as the sudden and unexpected intrusion and stimulation and came again, grinding back unconsciously, essentially presenting her now dripping center to him.

Aaron was overwhelmed by all of it and felt his dick pulse again. “Oh, god.” He rumbled as she collapsed onto his chest.

When they had both found their breath, Spencer got up, collecting some wet clothes for them both to clean up with before returning. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“Was- was it okay? It wasn’t planned.”

“Yeah, of course. I do like it up the ass, but there is so much more fun stuff out there than just that.”

“I- I’ve never done any penetration like that with a guy before.”

She shrugged. “Would you consider receiving?”

He had to think a minute. “I think I’m at the stage where I’m curious.”

Spencer chuckled. “If you’re with someone who cares about you it’s…it’s two people sharing one body. It’s literally two becoming one in the most intimate of ways.”

“That’s very poetic.”

“What can I say, poetry is the best.”

Aaron tossed the cloths off the bed. “I’ll take your word for it. I don’t know bout you, but I need a nap.” He smiled as she chuckled at him. “Thank you for coming over.” He grew serious. “I still stand by what I said outside the theater.”

“What’s that?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Overwhelmed with hearing those words again, she couldn’t think of any reply but to pull him to her and kiss him.

 


End file.
